User talk:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive/Lameway Tourny
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO NOT GIVE A FUCKING REASON TO USE THE USELESS CHARACTER YOSHI -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:39, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :TBH, Yoshi is actually kinda decent. I think I played TNP and he was him once. I still beat him, but it was close. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:41, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::no items involved, right? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:07, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::oh and u should add which characters can be used tho, and how the matches are etc --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:07, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Well since Ike is basically definitely the only character I ever use, I'll just go with some useless characters. Like jigglypuff. Those are just arbitrary names i posted, I'll be changing them over the next few days [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 22:11, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::This Saturday! -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 10:06, 15 July 2008 (EDT) I might have plans, but I'll check. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 10:07, 15 July 2008 (EDT) I used all my lameway characters against Hydra, so now they're not lame anymore :[ Gogey 11:30, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :...How is Fox and Toon Link lameway? Toon Link is overpowered (Down aerial spamming is always cool) and Fox is another version of Falcon (who I'm somehow good with). I guess everyone has their lameway characters. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:36, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::i thought ur sight in lameway were characters u never/hardly use ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:07, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, but I just see tons of people being Fox and Toon Link. It doesn't matter, as long as their your lameway characters. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:24, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::yup. u know, why cant they actually make a better connection with wifi for brawl :/ lag is retarted :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:28, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah. I mean, my wireless on the Wii is great, and Mario Kart works really fast, but it's laggy as hell on Brawl, even when I'm playing against my friend whose only a few miles from me. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:59, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::its really annoying, cant react that fast anymore so i suck ass --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:04, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ups. I find that when I do dodge/sidestep, it does it, but just a quater of a second too late. Or even trying to get items in the air or hit Smash Balls. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:05, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::i dodge/sidestep alot, thats makes u gud..but if the game reacts 1 second later...yeah u can say byebye --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:08, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::or when ur trying to do a meteor smash, ups i missed, ups i wanna get back but it reacts 1 second later meaning i cant reach the edge anymore...bah --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:09, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah. I've killed myself doing some skills like Yoshi's Side Special but rolling off the edge because it doesn't react to my movements or cancels fast enough. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:11, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Toon Links down aerial is too laggy to be considered cheap, btw. And I took lameway as your description. I avoid those characters like a the plague. Gogey 15:43, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::My pal literally lives about 50 feet from my house, and we online brawl, and it is laggy as s%$t! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:33, 15 July 2008 (EDT) When r we do dis? Gogey 09:52, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :this weekend please! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:41, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::HELLO -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:18, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Look at the Talk on the Gaming Archive. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:58, 26 July 2008 (EDT)